


Sharing Secrets

by SamuelJames



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community:ncisdrabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening up is a big risk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sharing Secrets  
> Characters: TonyDiNozzo, Tim McGee  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Opening up is a big risk  
> Notes: Written for the prompt Trust at ncis_drabble  
> Disclaimer: NCIS is the property of Don Bellisario and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Trust is earned over time with the sharing of confidences and the space to get to know each other. He begins to trust Tim when he lets his guard down one night and talks about Jeanne. Talks about lines being crossed and how he’d developed feelings for her. Tim lets him talk it all out. The following Monday they still tease each other at work but there’s no malice there.

The next time Tony makes a film reference Tim totally gets it and soon they’re loaning each other films and quoting them to each other. It annoys the hell out of Gibbs and Ziva but that just makes them enjoy it all the more. The wall around work Tony begins to drop a little and he opens up about that unsettled feeling that had him moving from job to job until now.

He’s beginning to think about Tim as more than just a friend. He knows it’s unrequited and he hates that he’s fantasising about his “friend” more and more. Since college it’s been girls only and that’s the way it has to stay. He’s never been comfortable with that side of himself. He can’t avoid him at work but he’ll have to put some distance between them. He’s got other friends, he’ll be fine.

Tim tries to talk to him and he avoids the issue. When asked again he mocks him for thinking they mattered. He even jokes about Tim behaving like they just broke up. The look on Tim’s face breaks his heart. He’ll probably never trust Tony again. It’s still better off this way, he’s sure of it. He’s a master at lying to himself and it may take time but he’ll believe this lie eventually.


End file.
